meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 026
9:24:12 PM Nation: It's been a few hours since Val's return. 9:24:51 PM Wynn: Wynn has been in the training room practicing with two-handed weapons. 9:25:07 PM Janis: Janis is in her room, thinking 9:25:13 PM Nation: There's now currently only one portal open to the plane you guys are on, and it opens into the pantry of a small pub. 9:25:50 PM Lira: Lira wishes to go purchase supplies, but has neither the monies nor the company. I will look around Nation to see if anybody can go with me. 9:26:55 PM Nation: Nation's voice rings out to all. "Um. This is strange." 9:27:04 PM Lira: Lira stops near the Galley to listen. 9:27:19 PM Janis: Janis exits her room 9:27:19 PM Nilani: Nilani looks up from her book 9:27:25 PM Janis: What is? 9:28:56 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Well. Someone's knocking. On the Portal door. 9:29:08 PM Janis: ......the one connected to the closet? 9:29:09 PM Wynn: Wynn grabs her shield and heads that way. 9:29:20 PM Nation: NAtion's Voice: I guess? THe only one left connected to this plane. 9:29:21 PM Janis: Janis makes her way towards that door 9:29:23 PM Nilani: Nilani heads over cautiously 9:29:36 PM Lira: Lira heads over as well. 9:29:42 PM Light: Light follows Wynn. 9:30:36 PM Light: Light does, anyway. 9:30:49 PM Nation: You head to the portal door! 9:31:16 PM Nation: Who opens it? 9:31:23 PM Wynn: Wynn will! 9:31:33 PM Janis: Janis stands behind Wynn, feeling naked without her bow 9:31:52 PM Valerian: Yeah, I'm not going first anymore. 9:32:03 PM Lira: Lira looks at Val in a confused manner. 9:32:20 PM Valerian: ... I saved a world. Long story. 9:32:44 PM Lira: Lira bliiiinks. 9:32:59 PM Nilani: Nilani looks at Val and grins widely 9:33:09 PM Nilani: ~you'll have to tell me later 9:33:20 PM Nation: It's Pieran, the High Mage of wherever you are. He's dressed this time in a simple tonic and trousers, and a heavy wool cloak. You'd guess he was trying to go incognito, except that all his clothes are made of a shiny lavender fabric. 9:33:25 PM Valerian: Sure. 9:33:35 PM Valerian: Oh, hey. ... purple is a theme for you, isn't it? 9:33:39 PM Janis: ....Butterfly Man? 9:33:52 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at the guy 9:33:55 PM Lira: ....You guys know this.... Butterfly man? 9:34:11 PM Valerian: It's Pieran. He helped me save the world. Or, at least not make it any worse. 9:34:33 PM Wynn: How can we help you... more? 9:34:35 PM Nation: He nods. "Yes. YOu can call me Pieran. May I come in? Or out? Or however this works?" 9:34:57 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs and stands aside 9:35:01 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns slightly but moves aside for him. 9:35:06 PM Janis: Janis looks confused 9:35:16 PM Janis: How'd you know about this portal? 9:35:16 PM Lira: Lira frowns but gives the man room enough to enter 9:36:11 PM Nation: Pieran: I just scried for it. When you know you're looking for a stable dimensional rift, they're not terribly hard to find. 9:36:37 PM Nation: He breezes in to the hallway past the rest of you and looks around, curiously. 9:37:04 PM Janis: ...um...is something wrong? Val said he saved the world. 9:37:13 PM Janis: Does it need to be, like, resaved or something? 9:37:14 PM Valerian: ... they haven't changed their mind about throwing me in a volcano, have they? 9:37:37 PM Lira: Lira glances at Wynn. 9:37:56 PM Lira: ...A volcano? 9:38:21 PM Nation: Pieran: Oh, no, the world remains undestroyed. I was just curious about something. 9:38:25 PM Valerian: Valerian is such an optimist. 9:38:27 PM Valerian: About what? 9:38:42 PM Nation: Pieran: I was wondering if I might hire you people. 9:38:55 PM Lira: .....For what purpose? 9:39:02 PM Janis: Like to find a bounty? 9:39:28 PM Nilani: Nilani nods in response to Lira's question, and gazes inquisitively at Pieran. 9:40:09 PM Nation: Pieran: To retrieve something from a dangerous ruin. 9:40:36 PM Wynn: .....do we look like adventurers? 9:40:39 PM Nation: Pieran: Do you have somewhere more comfortable we can sit? 9:40:44 PM Nation: Pieran looks at Wynn. 9:40:50 PM Nation: Pieran: ... is she serious? 9:40:51 PM Valerian: What would we be retrieving? 9:40:55 PM Janis: We have a lounge 9:41:01 PM Lira: Lira nods. "We do have a lounge indeed." 9:41:56 PM Nation: Pieran smiles a little! "Lead on, then." 9:42:08 PM Janis: Janis leads Piernan to the lounge 9:42:14 PM Wynn: Wynn will take up the rear, keeping an eye on him. 9:42:29 PM Lira: Lira goes to the lounge as well! 9:42:49 PM Nilani: Nilani follows along, occasionally glancing backwards. 9:43:00 PM Valerian: Valerian follows them. 9:43:53 PM Wynn: Wynn stands inside and just to the side of the door to the lounge, arms crossed. 9:44:03 PM Nation: He sits in an overstuffed leather chair, taking a moment to appreciate the leather. "Very nice." Then he looks at the rest of you. "Anyway! Yes. I should like to hire you to retrieve an ancient artifact called the Doomscythe, an item of terrible and untold power guarded by a legendary monster said to be invincible." 9:44:18 PM Lira: ....to what end? 9:44:32 PM Janis: Doomscythe?!? 9:44:37 PM Janis: Janis has her eyes light up 9:44:50 PM Nation: Pieran cracks a smile. "That's a joke. Sorry. I've always wanted to say something like that." 9:45:03 PM Janis: Janis frowns "Oh." 9:45:23 PM Valerian: ... yeah, we're... not invincible at all. 9:47:07 PM Nation: Pieran: When my people moved from their old, ruined settlements into the cities of the gods, we left much behind. Records. Knowledge. History. 9:47:41 PM Lira: Lira tries to sense this guy's motive. 9:47:46 PM Lira: ((19.)) 9:49:12 PM Nation: Pieran: At the time, our civilization was devastated. They wanted to start fresh. They... were not good at foresight, really. 9:49:31 PM Janis: What do you mean? 9:49:40 PM Valerian: You left a bunch of stuff behind? 9:50:36 PM Nation: Pieran: They did. Yes. With the destruction of the Crystal Throne, though, I think we need a touchstone back to our past. 9:51:02 PM Lira: Lira sighs. "So... why haven't your people gone back for it? Is it guarded?" 9:53:23 PM Nation: Pieran: I've tried. Personally. There's an ancient archive I've located that is somehow shielded from my entry. My apprentice couldn't enter it either. 9:53:50 PM Janis: So, why would we be able to? 9:55:16 PM Nation: Pieran gestures at a table, and there's a cloud of purple butterflies,a nd it's covered with food and drinks and snacks. "... before we moved into the cities of the gods, our civilization was almost totally wiped out by the final wars between the gods. This left a mark on much of the landscape." 9:57:14 PM Wynn: ....and? 9:59:20 PM Nation: Pieran: I belive this shield is made up of the remaining soulstuff of our ancestors. I cannot enter because they were my ancestors too. But you people are not from this world. 9:59:29 PM Nation: He nibbles at a canape. 9:59:49 PM Janis: So, what's this soulstuff do? 9:59:59 PM Janis: Like, is the shield all magical and stuff? 10:00:21 PM Valerian: ... I could make tea. Uh, people don't usually like me to. 10:00:35 PM Lira: Lira just listens. 10:01:10 PM Nation: Pieran nods. "Yes, it's magical. I can't teleport past it, or walk past it. My magic is ineffective against it." 10:01:27 PM Nilani: Nilani gazes at the guy from her spot. She has blinked only twice since he started talking. 10:02:04 PM Janis: Janis senses his motives ((16)) 10:02:15 PM Lira: Lira does not look happy about the ineffective magic talk. 10:02:45 PM Janis: What might be in these caves? 10:02:53 PM Janis: You said it could be dangerous, right? 10:03:03 PM Nation: Pieran: They're not caves. It's an archive. 10:03:21 PM Janis: Ok, could there be monsters in there? 10:03:30 PM Nation: Pieran: Possibly. 10:04:43 PM Nation: Pieran: I would like to hire you to attempt to get inside the archive and look around, then come back out and tell me what's in there. 10:05:01 PM Lira: ...We will not be retrieving anything? 10:05:04 PM Valerian: How much? 10:05:44 PM Nilani: ~is there anything specific you want us to look for? 10:06:42 PM Nation: Pieran shakes his head at Lira. "Ideally, we'll be able to find a way past the shield and get into the archive ourselves. I'm hoping there's a creature, or some phenomenon generating this shield that you'll be able to lower, allowing us access." 10:07:12 PM Nation: Pieran looks at Val. "I'm very wealthy. Name your price." 10:07:50 PM Valerian: Three wishes. 10:08:05 PM Lira: Lira stares at Val. 10:08:15 PM Valerian: ... what, it's traditional. 10:08:36 PM Valerian: ... albeit moderately impossible. 10:08:53 PM Nation: Pieran: I'm not a genie. I do have money, jewels, and a lot of magical items I could pay you with. 10:09:04 PM Wynn: What about magical knowledge? 10:09:04 PM Valerian: Got any magic armor? 10:09:36 PM Lira: .....Yes, that would be of quite some use. The knowledge, I mean. 10:09:47 PM Janis: Knowledge? 10:09:54 PM Janis: Janis looks at Wynn 10:10:04 PM Wynn: Wynn taps on her face then points at her. 10:10:14 PM Janis: .....oh......right... 10:10:24 PM Lira: Lira smiles. 10:11:36 PM Nation: Pieran: I'd be happy to lend you any magical knowledge you might wish. A boon for each of you, from me. You choose what that is, be it money, jewels, magic, a favor. All of these things within reason, of course, but I'm sure I can make it worth your while. 10:11:58 PM Janis: Can I mark my price after the quest? 10:12:07 PM Janis: I haven't had a lot of time to think on it. 10:12:29 PM Lira: ....Well, I would assume payment comes after completion... 10:12:33 PM Nation: Pieran nods. "Yes." 10:12:49 PM Janis: Janis smiles 10:12:52 PM Janis: Ok then, I'm in. 10:13:01 PM Janis: Wynn, can I have my bow back, please? 10:13:28 PM Valerian: How about curses, are you good with curses? 10:13:49 PM Nation: Pieran: Not an area of expertise, but I'll advise as best I can. 10:14:19 PM Wynn: .....I left it in the training room. Behind the cabinet with the armor padding. 10:14:30 PM Janis: Janis nods 10:14:38 PM Janis: Janis runs out to get it 10:15:16 PM Lira: ...Should we not wait until tomorrow for this task? Or is there... a need to begin immediately? 10:16:23 PM Nation: Pieran: It's not pressing, if you have need to wait. 10:19:56 PM Wynn: First thing in the morning, then. 10:20:12 PM Lira: Lira nods. 10:21:00 PM Nation: Pieran: Very well. I'll return then. 10:21:40 PM Wynn: I'll show you out. 10:22:32 PM Nation: Pieran shrugs, and stands. 10:22:42 PM Nation: Pieran: Lead on. 10:22:52 PM Wynn: Wynn shows him to the portal. 10:23:11 PM Nation: He leaves! now you can gossip about him. 10:23:23 PM Wynn: Wynn returns to the lounge. 10:24:00 PM Lira: Lira sinks into a seat. "....Do you guys.... trust him?" 10:24:09 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 10:24:39 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Valerian, as though asking the same question. 10:24:47 PM Janis: Janis re-enters the lounge. 10:25:23 PM Janis: Where'd Butterfly Man go? 10:25:29 PM Lira: He left. 10:25:31 PM Wynn: He'll be back in the morning. 10:25:37 PM Nilani: ~he seemed to be telling the truth, but we should still be cautious. 10:25:54 PM Janis: Ok then. Cool. 10:25:56 PM Lira: It seems... dangerous. 10:26:05 PM Wynn: Going to an old library? 10:26:06 PM Valerian: Valerian wakes up with a start, having zoned out. 10:26:12 PM Janis: Janis is holding her bow 10:26:25 PM Wynn: You should get some rest, Valerian. You had a big day. 10:26:26 PM Valerian: ... sorry. I'm... I was more tired than I realize, I think. What now? 10:26:33 PM Lira: ....Yes. The magic there is cleraly strong. 10:26:53 PM Valerian: Valerian rubs his eyes. 10:27:02 PM Lira: We do not know what wrought it, nor how it holds the inhabitants out. It could have vestiages of Deity magic flowing around. 10:27:24 PM Janis: ........so? 10:27:39 PM Janis: We go in, we find out, and we put a stop to it. 10:27:51 PM Janis: Seems pretty typical for us. 10:27:57 PM Lira: Lira smiles at Janis. 10:29:05 PM Janis: Until then, I'm gonna be thinking about what I want. 10:29:14 PM Valerian: That sounds suicidal. 10:29:24 PM Lira: Lira blinks. 10:29:29 PM Wynn: You won't need the bow until morning. 10:29:57 PM Janis: Says the man who was willing to risk death by chair. 10:30:07 PM Janis: .....and, yeah...I guess you're right. 10:30:19 PM Janis: Janis reluctantly gives the bow back to Wynn 10:30:40 PM Wynn: Wynn takes it and gives her a little smile. 10:30:42 PM Valerian: I didn't say we shouldn't do it. 10:31:09 PM Lira: Suicidal.... means that we shouldn't do it. 10:32:08 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at everyone, then heads up to the bubble and wraps herself in her cloak, preparing to rest. 10:32:32 PM Janis: Janis waves back at Nilani 10:32:52 PM Valerian: Yeah, if you're boring. 10:32:53 PM Lira: Lira waves as well. 10:33:03 PM Valerian: We need to help these people. 10:33:33 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 10:34:13 PM Janis: Yes. 10:34:44 PM Valerian: And he might be able to uncurse Janis. 10:34:52 PM Janis: ......................... 10:34:56 PM Lira: The mask is not likely a curse. 10:34:58 PM Wynn: I'm not in the habit of taking jobs for pay, but it is becoming clear that the mask and the pod curse are greater than any abilities we'll have to solve. 10:35:18 PM Wynn: Why would you say that, Lira? 10:35:26 PM Wynn: Before it fused with Janis, it was incredibly evil. 10:35:32 PM Janis: Well...I mean...we don't actually know what she is. 10:35:34 PM Valerian: Valerian shrugs. "Either way, it's bad." 10:35:37 PM Wynn: It used mind-control against us. 10:35:50 PM Janis: It wasn't mind *control* exactly. 10:36:08 PM Lira: Lira frowns. 10:36:22 PM Janis: It was, like, illusions and stuff. 10:36:27 PM Janis: And she said she was sorry. 10:36:49 PM Wynn: So does any intelligent creature before its judgment. 10:37:20 PM Janis: Lira, didn't you say you had that identify spell? 10:37:27 PM Janis: Wanna still try it? 10:37:30 PM Lira: ...That was Kalor. 10:37:38 PM Janis: .......oh....... 10:37:45 PM Lira: I could prepare it by tomorrow. 10:37:56 PM Valerian: ... I'm really glad I didn't jump off the bridge. 10:38:12 PM Wynn: ..... 10:38:20 PM Janis: She did help us find the bridge. 10:38:27 PM Janis: And she's keeping me from eating anyone. 10:38:44 PM Janis: Those are good things. 10:38:50 PM Wynn: Self-preservation. 10:39:15 PM Lira: .... 10:39:20 PM Janis: I'm not saying we should wholly trust her, or anything. 10:39:35 PM Janis: But, maybe we should get to know her first. 10:40:32 PM Valerian: Valerian looks a little bit doubtful. 10:40:38 PM Valerian: I think I better go to bed. 10:40:46 PM Wynn: Indeed. 10:41:07 PM Janis: Um, Lira...could I talk to you for a sec? 10:41:11 PM Lira: ....Sure. 10:41:15 PM Lira: Lira follows Janis. 10:41:38 PM Janis: Janis heads to the library, if no one is there 10:41:52 PM Valerian: Valerian eyes Wynn. 10:42:06 PM Valerian: Uhm. I can take a watch if you need me to tonight. 10:42:07 PM Wynn: Valerian, I'll ask after you've had a chance to rest, but I'd like to get more information for the ship's log. 10:42:27 PM Wynn: You should sleep. 10:42:39 PM Valerian: ... you don't trust me. 10:42:56 PM Wynn: Why would you think that? 10:43:21 PM Valerian: ... I'm tired and crabby, I think, honestly. If you say you do, you do. 10:43:54 PM Wynn: I just think it's better if Tarak, Grayson and I handle it. If only because she can't chew through steel. 10:44:15 PM Valerian: It's intelligent. It can be talked down. 10:44:41 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Regardless, you're exhausted. Get some rest." 10:46:01 PM Valerian: ... care to join me? 10:46:46 PM Wynn: ....No. 10:46:58 PM Valerian: Valerian grins. 10:47:14 PM Valerian: That was pretty good, you didn't even shout or anything. Relax, that was a joke. 10:47:31 PM Wynn: .....Right... 10:48:27 PM Valerian: I'm not *that* fast. Anyway. Goodnight. If you *do * need me to catch a watch, wake me up. I don't sleep a lot anyway. 10:48:37 PM Wynn: Good night. 10:48:54 PM Valerian: Valerian waves, and heads off to bed. 10:49:32 PM Wynn: Wynn will just wait in the hall for Janis to take the first watch. 10:50:13 PM Nilani: Nilani blinks once more before slipping into a trance. 10:50:42 PM Janis: Janis finds Wynn and heads off to Janis' room with her 10:51:25 PM Nation: Okay! The next morning rolls around. 10:52:09 PM Janis: Janis wakes up to find...whoever's on watch at this point. 10:52:13 PM Lira: Lira works on her longbow in her room! 10:52:30 PM Nation: It's a beautiful day, full of opportunity. 10:52:48 PM Wynn: Wynn is already armored and prayed up, in the galley, eating some fruit. 10:52:59 PM Nilani: Nilani walks down and looks for the others. 10:53:39 PM Nation: Wynn is eating fruit in the galley. 10:53:46 PM Valerian: Valerian turns up in the galley, still looking half-asleep. 10:54:15 PM Janis: Janis gets dressed (in armor, with her supplies) and enters the galley 10:54:30 PM | Edited 10:54:44 PM Nilani: Nilani finds Wynn, Janis, and Val, waves at them, and looks around in the galley for something. 10:54:40 PM Valerian: Mf. Morning. 10:54:48 PM Lira: Lira exits with her normal gear and goes towards the galley. 10:54:52 PM Wynn: Morning. 10:55:17 PM Janis: Hi! 10:56:09 PM Wynn: Wynn grins, "Yeah, I can absolutely see how you'd think you'd be in good shape to take a watch, Valerian." 10:56:36 PM Valerian: You'd feel bleh too if you realized you just had the best day of your life and it was probably never ever going to get as good as that ever again. 10:57:05 PM Lira: Lira looks at Val and then looks for something to eat. 10:57:14 PM Wynn: Wynn goes back to studiously eating her fruit. 10:57:36 PM Janis: Don't say that...maybe you can talk down the magic shield thing. 10:57:47 PM Valerian: Or marry Wynn. 10:57:57 PM Lira: ....Marry who?! 10:58:08 PM Janis: Janis chokes on some food she just shoved in her face 10:58:13 PM Wynn: Wynn chokes a little. 10:58:24 PM Janis: *cough cough cough* *spit* What? 10:58:28 PM Nilani: Nilani stops rummaging around for a bit, but resumes shortly. 10:58:30 PM Valerian: Wynn. Obviously. 10:58:38 PM Valerian: And I didn't mean *today.* 10:58:51 PM Janis: OH MY GOD! WYNN'S HAVING VAL'S BABIES!!!!! 10:58:54 PM Wynn: I'd certainly hope not. 10:58:54 PM Lira: Lira stares at Wynn. 10:59:10 PM Wynn: Wynn stares at Janis. 10:59:14 PM Wynn: No. 10:59:16 PM Nilani: Nilani cringes a bit at Janis' yell 10:59:19 PM Valerian: ... uh, not *imminently. 10:59:24 PM Valerian: You guys are weird. 10:59:29 PM Wynn: ...uh, not *ever*. 10:59:37 PM Janis: But both of you came out of Wynn's room, and now he's gonna marry you. 10:59:42 PM Valerian: That's harsh. 10:59:43 PM Lira: .....You are engaged? 11:00:22 PM Valerian: I came out of her room, sure. Nothing *happened*. 11:00:34 PM Janis: Then why is she marrying you? 11:00:52 PM Lira: It doesn't seem like you asked her..... 11:01:05 PM Valerian: I'm smart and funny and good-looking and rich? 11:01:14 PM Valerian: Also humble. I'm *super* humble. 11:01:14 PM Janis: ............no, seriously. 11:01:22 PM Wynn: I'm not. 11:01:43 PM Lira: ...I can help get things if we're celebrating, though. 11:01:47 PM Lira: Lira smiles. 11:01:53 PM Valerian: Yeah, I haven't even asked her. 11:01:59 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls a tin of pepper from one of the cabinets, pours some of its contents into a pocket, then replaces it and sits down somewhere. 11:02:01 PM Wynn: Wynn covers her eyes with one hand. 11:02:06 PM Valerian: You guys are weird. Aren't people usually engaged for months? 11:03:25 PM Lira: Lira sighs. "Okay, rewind. When you said 'or marry Wynn', what were you talking about?" 11:03:51 PM Valerian: Things that would make a day better than yesterday. What were *you* talking about? 11:04:11 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls a piece of candy bread from somewhere and nibbles it, listening intently. 11:04:37 PM Wynn: Wynn is staring at her fruit, trying (and probably failing) to keep her cheeks from turning pink. 11:04:42 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Your purple friend is back. I let him in. 11:04:49 PM Wynn: Thank you, Nation! 11:04:52 PM Valerian: Oh, good. 11:04:57 PM Valerian: Valerian goes to meet him. 11:05:05 PM Lira: Lira sort of just.... tries to keep a straight face, and failing.... 11:05:15 PM Janis: Wynn, do you have my bow? 11:05:26 PM Wynn: Wynn hands it to her and follows Val. 11:05:37 PM Janis: Janis takes it and follows 11:05:40 PM | Edited 11:05:44 PM Lira: Lira exits the galley to follow Janis. 11:05:49 PM Nilani: Nilani goes to meet Pieran 11:05:52 PM Nation: He's just inside the door, dressed as he was yesterday. 11:07:03 PM Valerian: Hey. 11:07:07 PM Wynn: Good morning, Pieran. 11:07:24 PM Nation: He nods. "I hope you haven't reconsidered." 11:07:26 PM Janis: Hi Butterflies. 11:08:05 PM Wynn: We will do what we can to help your people. 11:08:13 PM Valerian: Yeah! What she said. 11:08:16 PM Valerian: Valerian rubs his forehead again. 11:09:06 PM Nation: Pieran nods. "Good. Are you ready to go? I'll teleport you to the perimeter of the shield. 11:09:25 PM Nilani: Nilani nods 11:09:25 PM Wynn: Wynn looks around at the others. 11:09:28 PM Lira: Lira nods. 11:09:35 PM Janis: Janis nods 11:09:42 PM Janis: Ready when you are. 11:10:29 PM Wynn: Valerian? Are you sure you're up to this? 11:10:40 PM Valerian: Yeah, sure. I think. 11:11:10 PM Nation: Pieran holds out his staff. "Grab on, everyone." 11:11:16 PM Valerian: Valerian takes it. 11:11:18 PM Lira: Lira does so. 11:11:21 PM Wynn: Wynn does. 11:11:38 PM Nilani: Nilani also touches the staff 11:11:46 PM Janis: Janis grabs on 11:14:43 PM Nation: He raps the bottom of the staff on the floor, and you guys teleport away in a cloud of purple butterflies. When the butterflies dissipate, you're standing on a blasted, scorched plane. They sky above you is darkened by roiling stormclouds and there's an acrid, burnt smell on the wind. A mile or so away, you see a cluster of squat buildings, half crumbled, surrounding a large domed structure. 11:15:12 PM Valerian: Valerian coughs, spitting out a purple butterfly, which dissipates. 11:15:12 PM Wynn: ...I can see why you moved. 11:15:43 PM Lira: Lira rubs at her eyes with her sleeve and silently takes in the scenery for a moment. 11:16:03 PM Nilani: Nilani surveys the wasteland. 11:16:14 PM Janis: Janis looks around 11:16:18 PM Janis: Weird place. 11:16:37 PM Lira: Lira shudders, taking a slow step backwards. 11:17:09 PM Nation: Pieran: The few records we have from before the covenant indicate that our cvilization was rather advanced. But that amounted to nothing when our gods declared war on each other. 11:17:35 PM Valerian: It'd make a beautiful painting. 11:17:52 PM Nation: Pieran: There's been more than one painting made on the subject, yes. 11:18:18 PM | Edited 11:18:28 PM Lira: Lira frowns with a look of resolve, and starts towards the structure. 11:18:35 PM Nation: Pieran: The dome -- that's the archive. 11:18:57 PM Janis: And where's the shield keeping you out? 11:19:22 PM Wynn: Lira? Perhaps we should wait until we have the pertinent information? 11:19:22 PM Janis: Janis follows Lira 11:19:25 PM Janis: Hey, wait. 11:19:26 PM Nation: Pieran takes one step in that direction, and gets flung back by an invisble force. 11:19:34 PM Nation: Pieran: Right here. 11:19:35 PM Lira: Lira looks back at Janis and Wynn. 11:19:41 PM Nilani: Nilani tries to help him up 11:19:45 PM Janis: Janis stops and turns around 11:19:55 PM Janis: .......ok, well, I think we can step through it then. 11:19:55 PM Nation: Pieran gets to his feet, nodding at Nilani. 11:19:58 PM Wynn: Are you all right? 11:20:05 PM Nation: Pieran: I'm fine. 11:20:17 PM Lira: Lira looks at Janis in a questioning manner. 11:20:31 PM Janis: Well, we walked past him, and he took a step and got fried. 11:20:37 PM Janis: ......question answered. 11:20:45 PM Wynn: Anything else, Pieran? Just taking down the shield somehow? 11:20:54 PM Lira: Lira mouths the word 'Mask'. 11:21:12 PM Janis: Janis looks confused "What about her? 11:21:46 PM Nation: Pieran: If you can find a way to lower this field, that would be ideal. If you can't, just look around, see what you can see, and return here. I'll be waiting, and we'll figure out what next steps can be taken. 11:22:00 PM Lira: Lira peers towards the structure and then back, and then begins pantomining an absolutely terrible pantomine involving something on the face, and the forcefield. 11:22:04 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 11:22:13 PM Valerian: Valerian shakes his head. 11:22:19 PM Valerian: It looks a lot like home. 11:22:26 PM Janis: Janis frowns "...what?" 11:22:30 PM Wynn: *Now* we can go. 11:22:39 PM Janis: Janis looks around. 11:22:47 PM Janis: Janis senses motive on Lira 11:23:07 PM Valerian: What with the "recently destroyed in a cataclysm" look, and all. 11:23:08 PM Janis: ((7 on figuring out what she's saying...so Janis is confused)) 11:23:18 PM Wynn: Wynn takes point on the walk to the town. 11:23:21 PM Nilani: ~you mean the field might interfere with Mask? 11:23:30 PM Lira: Lira nods at Nilani as she follows Wynn. 11:23:43 PM Nation: You guys pass the invisible boundary. You don't feel anything different at all. 11:24:10 PM Janis: No, Mask and I can still communicate 11:24:18 PM Janis: Nothing seems different at all. 11:24:24 PM Janis: Janis follows along 11:24:26 PM Lira: Lira smiles in clear relief. 11:24:39 PM Nation: Luckily, everything is flat here, so it doesn't seem likely you can be ambushed from the woods. As there are no woods. 11:25:08 PM Lira: Lira takes a look around as they enter...? 11:25:29 PM Wynn: So where *are* you from, Valerian? 11:25:33 PM Nation: Before long, you get to the first of the collapsed, outlying buildings. 11:25:55 PM Janis: I thought he was from Tarkishi 11:26:14 PM Valerian: Valerian shrugs. 11:26:23 PM Valerian: Little bit of everywhere. We moved around a lot, remember? 11:26:32 PM Lira: Lira looks a little skittish and keeps an eye out as she continues to follow. 11:27:03 PM Janis: Janis keeps and eye out and her bow in hand 11:27:11 PM Nation: Roll notice! 11:27:21 PM Lira: ((24.)) 11:27:27 PM Janis: ((23)) 11:27:31 PM Wynn: ((Nat1, 2)) 11:27:37 PM Valerian: ((10.)) 11:27:46 PM Nilani: ((18)) 11:28:49 PM Lira: Lira looks worried. 11:29:16 PM Janis: I think something moved amongst the ruins. 11:29:24 PM Lira: Lira nods. 11:29:24 PM Wynn: Where? 11:30:28 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her shield on her arm. 11:30:30 PM Nilani: Nilani draws her rapier and quickly hides it behind her cloak. 11:30:34 PM Janis: Not sure. 11:31:03 PM Nation: It was off to your left, but you can't see anything over there now. 11:31:06 PM Wynn: Close? Far? 11:31:23 PM Janis: It was off to the left, but it's not there now. 11:31:30 PM Lira: Lira makes the gestures for casting a spell, but very exaggerated. 11:31:49 PM Janis: ((23 Search check)) 11:33:52 PM Janis: Ok, scratch that. 11:33:57 PM Janis: I didn't see something. 11:34:02 PM Janis: I saw a lot of things. 11:34:13 PM Janis: And I think they're trying to surround us. 11:34:30 PM Janis: No, wait. 11:34:33 PM Valerian: ... uh, you guys can handle this if they don't talk, right? 11:34:37 PM Janis: They're hiding. 11:34:50 PM Janis: I'm not sure if they know we saw them yet. 11:35:08 PM Wynn: Show yourselves! 11:35:13 PM | Edited 11:35:18 PM Lira: Lira does more terrible pantomining and then winces at Wynn. 11:35:15 PM Nilani: Nilani facepalms 11:35:28 PM Janis: Well, now they know. 11:35:59 PM Nation: A greenish cloud of fog starts to form in the area. Roll Fort! 11:36:09 PM Lira: ((17.)) 11:36:18 PM Janis: ((Unnat 20)) 11:36:24 PM Wynn: ((Wynn's a freakin' tank. 28)) 11:36:29 PM | Edited 11:37:03 PM Nilani: ((12. Thanks a bunch, Wynn. ._.)) 11:37:43 PM Valerian: ((9!)) 11:38:45 PM Nation: The greenish fog stinks. Stinks so bad. SO BAD. It's a cloud that stinks. You might say it's a Stinking Cloud. 11:39:24 PM Janis: Janis rolls her cloak over her nose and mouth as best she can 11:39:29 PM Janis: Ugh! Gross! 11:39:36 PM Lira: Lira readies her bow. 11:39:41 PM Nilani: Nilani is glad she decided not to eat a large breakfast. 11:40:06 PM Nation: Yah, Nilani's candy bread might be making a return appearance. 11:40:09 PM | Edited 11:40:18 PM Wynn: We are not here to harm you! Show yourselves that we might speak! ((31, nat 20 diplo)) 11:40:50 PM Valerian: Valerian takes a knee and throws up. 11:40:58 PM Nation: Roll initiative! 11:41:06 PM Lira: ((10.)) 11:41:17 PM Janis: ((14)) 11:41:25 PM Wynn: ((13)) 11:41:37 PM Nilani: ((13)) 11:41:47 PM Valerian: ((17.)) 11:43:54 PM Nation: Something charges at Wynn! An ugly, mishapen mass of flesh about four feet tall. It looks kind of like a melted goblin. Wynn, what's your AC? 11:44:04 PM Wynn: ((20)) 11:44:39 PM Nation: It runs at Wynn and flails at her with its stunted claws, not doing much but scuffing up her armor. 11:44:54 PM Nation: *Round 1: Val, Janis, Nilani, Wynn, Lira* 11:45:10 PM Nation: *Val* - can't do anything this round but take a move action. 11:45:36 PM Valerian: Valerian rinses out his mouth and spits, while he stands up. 11:45:46 PM Valerian: ((Next!)) 11:45:51 PM Nation: *Janis* 11:45:59 PM Janis: Janis rapid shots the melted goblin thing 11:46:18 PM Janis: ((11, 22)) 11:46:29 PM Nation: ((22 hits.)) 11:46:52 PM Janis: ((7)) 11:47:16 PM Nation: Janis arrow sinks into the thing's nasty flesh. 11:47:21 PM Nation: *Wynn* 11:47:35 PM Wynn: Detect evil on it first. 11:48:06 PM Wynn: Wynn will quick draw her mace and attack! 11:48:26 PM Wynn: ((17)) 11:48:31 PM Nation: That's a hit. 11:48:39 PM Wynn: ((4)) 11:49:35 PM Nation: Wynn smashes it with her mace, but it doesn't seem to do much damage. 11:49:49 PM Nation: *Nilani* - is nauseated, and can only take a move action this round. 11:50:13 PM Nilani: Nilani steadies herself and moves to flank with Wynn. 11:50:21 PM Nation: *Lira* 11:50:30 PM Lira: Lira fires into melee. 11:50:39 PM Nation: Do you have precise shot? 11:50:39 PM Lira: ((9.)) 11:50:44 PM Lira: ((No.)) 11:50:50 PM Lira: ((I subtracted the 4)) 11:51:00 PM Nation: Okay. Lira's arrow flies over the critter's head. 11:51:32 PM Nation: *Round 2: Monster, Val, Janis, Nilani, Wynn, Lira* 11:53:20 PM Nation: The monster swipes at Wynn with two claws, which continue to only scuff Wynn's armor, before it leans in to bite her leg. Its long fangs manage to pierce the armor there, inflicting 3 pts of damage. 11:53:31 PM Nation: *Val* - can act normally. 11:54:57 PM Valerian: Valerian starts chanting. +1 to-hit, +1 damage, everyone! 11:55:25 PM Nation: *Nilani* 11:55:39 PM Janis: ((Um, hello?)) 11:55:50 PM Nation: Oh, right, sorry. 11:55:53 PM Nation: *Janis* 11:56:04 PM Janis: ((Is it latched onto Wynn, and, if so, do I get a penalty?)) 11:56:24 PM Nation: No. 11:56:33 PM Janis: Janis RAPID SHOT THE THING! 11:56:51 PM Janis: ((16, 21)) 11:57:13 PM Nation: 2 hits. 11:57:34 PM Janis: ((No, I didn't, but I will to damage)) 11:57:54 PM Janis: ((17 Dam with Val's bonus)) 11:59:39 PM Nation: Janis' arrows hit the thing, one in the forehead, one in the shoulder, but it still seems to shrug off most of the damage. AM Janis: ((I'm Done)) AM Nation: *Nilani* AM Nilani: Nilani tries to stab the horrid little troglodyte AM Nation: Okay. You're flanking with Wynn, so don't forget the bonus to hit. And Val's bard bonus. AM Nation: Nilani misses the critter. AM Nation: *Wynn* AM Wynn: Wynn rains down justice upon its head w/ a smite. ((nat 20, conf 21)) AM Nation: That's a crit. AM Nation: Wynn's mace explodes the thing's head like a watermelon. AM Valerian: ... she is so hot. AM Nation: Wynn gets monster head juice all over her. AM Lira: ........ewwwwwwww. AM Valerian: Valerian sounds just a little bit wistful. AM Nation: *end initiative* AM Wynn: Wynn raises her voice. "Anyone else want to talk?" AM Valerian: By the way, that was a dretch. AM Valerian: Valerian rinses out his mouth again and spits. AM Lira: ....A what? AM Nilani: Nilani looks warily around for any others. AM Valerian: A kind of demon. AM Nation: Roll search. AM Valerian: They only speak Abyssal anyway. AM Lira: ((22.)) AM Wynn: Wynn shakes some of the ick off her mace and holsters it. AM Valerian: ((20.)) AM Nilani: ((31)) AM Wynn: ((5)) AM Janis: ((27, nat 20)) AM Lira: Lira puts away her bow. AM Nation: Wynn is distracted by the dretch-juice, but the rest of you guys do spot other small figures that are slinking away from you guys. AM Lira: Lira gestures forward in a questioning manner. AM Nilani: Nilani glares at the retreating figures AM Janis: Looks like we scared them off. AM Wynn: .....I'm going to need to shine for hours to get this out. AM Lira: Lira makes a spell-casty motion and then tries to imitate a clock. AM Valerian: I'll help. AM Janis: ..........Something happen to Lira's voice? AM Lira: Lira looks flustered. AM Wynn: Wynn turns and looks at Lira with an eyebrow raised. AM Janis: It's like when Nilani first showed up all over again. AM Valerian: Someone switched her to mute? AM Nilani: Nilani keeps an eye on her surroundings AM Lira: Lira pantomines at Nilani, but terribly. AM Valerian: ... oh, oh, I know this one. You're playing cricket. AM Lira: Lira looks confused. AM Valerian: You want to play cricket with Nilani. AM Lira: Lira shakes her head. AM Janis: ...what's cricket? Like the bug? AM Wynn: Can you not speak, or are you being difficult for a reason? AM Valerian: You want to club Nilani! AM Valerian: ... are you guys a couple? AM Lira: Lira frowns at Val. AM | Edited 12:16:44 AM Nilani: ((23 SM on Lira's flailings)) AM Valerian: I mean, you'd make a cute couple. AM Janis: Nilani, did you do something to make Lira not talk? AM Nilani: Nilani shrugs and looks quite befuddled AM Lira: Lira scribes air-writings. AM Wynn: Soooooo you *can't* talk? AM Nilani: Nilani pulls out a piece of chalk and tosses it to Lira AM Wynn: Because I really don't see a reason not to talk if you can. AM Lira: Lira catches it and scribes: ~I can, but it's dangerous to. AM Wynn: Especially if you're just going to pantomime it to everyone within ten miles. AM Janis: Dangerous? AM Lira: Lira nods. AM Janis: Because of the melted goblin things? AM Lira: Lira shakes her head. AM Wynn: To things that can only speak Abyssal? AM Lira: ~It's the magic around here. AM Valerian: Well, I'm going to keep talking. I guess I can be the bardic mine detector. AM Valerian: Valerian shrugs. AM Janis: Janis reads ".....you think it can hear you?" AM Janis: Or us? AM Lira: Lira shakes her head and then fakes a spell-cast. AM Wynn: Then let it hear. It does not scare me. AM Lira: ~Magic can go awry. AM Janis: .........so...you're worried about casting magic in here? AM Lira: Lira nods and then points at her voicebox. AM Wynn: Wynn sighs and starts looking around for something made of cloth. AM Janis: And you're worried if you talk, you might cast magic by accident? AM Valerian: My magic didn't go all weird. AM Valerian: She has a good point, though. It *does* look like the Blight. AM Lira: Lira looks at Val in a sad manner. AM Valerian: But if we hit a bad patch, uh, we'll *know* it. AM Valerian: ... or spontaneously turn into goldfish or whatever. AM Lira: Lira , speaking again. "....Very well." AM Lira: Lira troops onward. AM Nation: You guys continue on to the archive. AM Valerian: Valerian sticks with Wynn. AM Nation: Wynn kinda smells now. AM Valerian: Valerian whispers something to Wynn. AM Nilani: Nilani takes up the rear, looking back frequently AM Wynn: Wynn looks at Valerian in confusion. AM Janis: Janis follows Wynn at a healthy distance AM Nation: The archive is a large domed building, big as an ampitheater. The rest of the buildings around here are ruined and crumbled, but the archive looks none the worse for wear. A large set of double wooden doors bar your entry. AM Lira: Lira readies her bow. AM Valerian: Valerian shakes his head. AM Janis: Janis readies *her* bow AM Janis: Should we knock? AM Lira: Lira knocks. AM Nation: No one answers. AM Wynn: Wynn tries to open the door. AM Janis: Well that's rude. AM Lira: Lira smiles at Janis in amusement AM Nation: It's locked! AM | Edited 12:26:13 AM Nilani: Nilani looks for traps. ((30)) AM | Edited 12:26:26 AM Wynn: Wynn takes a step back and flicks a piece of brain matter out of an edge of her armor. AM | Edited 12:27:49 AM Nilani: Nilani pulls out her picks and sets to work, waving at the others to keep watch. ((15)) AM Lira: Lira keeps watch! AM Valerian: Valerian does too. AM Nation: ((You should probably take twenty on this, it's a complex lock and there's no immediate danger.)) AM Nilani: ((ok then)) AM Nation: After a couple of minutes, Nilani gets the large and complex lock to open, and the double doors open inward. AM Wynn: Wynn takes point! AM Nation: It's dark up ahead. AM Janis: Janis will travel in the middle AM Lira: Lira goes up to Wynn, gesturing to her mace. "May I?" AM Wynn: Wynn holds her shield out instead. AM Lira: Lira casts Light on Wynn's shield. AM Valerian: Valerian sticks with Wynn. AM Nation: Okay! It illuminates a hallway about ten feet wide, with large slabs of mirror-like crystal set in stone walls every five feet. The hallway stretches ahead of you out of view. AM Lira: Lira continues to follow Wynn. AM Wynn: Wynn is still taking point and walking on. AM Janis: Janis follows Lira AM Nation: Roll notice. AM Janis: ((26)) AM Lira: ((21)) AM Valerian: ((18.)) AM Wynn: ((3 hot and cold.)) AM Nilani: ((12)) AM Wynn: Wynn picks at the gunk in her armor again. AM Janis: Janis looks at the mirror and turns frightfully pale, coming to a full stop AM Lira: Lira steps back in a paniced manner and shudders. AM Nilani: Nilani stops for a moment, blinks, then looks at something other than one of the mirrors AM Nation: The whole hallway is lined with these floor length crystal mirrors. Every five feet. AM Wynn: Wynn is walking, completely oblivious. AM Janis: ......what.......what.........what? AM Lira: Lira slooowly takes her eyes off the mirror, frowning. AM Valerian: ... that's not right. AM Wynn: What? AM Janis: Janis looks over at someone Lira's reflection AM Valerian: Valerian shrugs, and ignores the mirrors. AM Wynn: Don't get distracted. We're here for a reason. AM Valerian: Right. Fortune and glory. AM Nation: To everyone else, it seems like the mirrors are all reflecting the appropriate people. AM Lira: Lira hesitantly returns to following Wynn. AM Janis: Janis shakes it off and keeps moving AM Janis: Right, let's go. AM Nilani: Nilani continues walking, tapping her compass every once-in-awhile. AM Nation: GImme another ntoice check. AM Wynn: ((15)) AM Lira: ((17.)) AM Nilani: ((27)) AM Janis: ((28)) AM Valerian: ((7)) AM Janis: .....anyone else hear fighting? AM Nilani: Nilani nods AM Lira: Lira shakes her head. AM Wynn: Where? AM Janis: Sounds like someone up ahead might need our help. AM Wynn: ....yes. Let's continue. AM Wynn: Wynn picks up the pace somewhat. AM Janis: Janis speeds up as well AM Lira: Lira cautiously follows after AM Valerian: Valerian does too. AM Nilani: Nilani follows, looking suspiciously about AM Nation: It gets louder and louder as you travel down the hallway, until you come to the end, another set of double doors. You all hear it now, coming from behind this doorway, the sounds of a horrible battle. YOu hear screams, and magic, and swords.... AM Wynn: Wynn frowns. AM Lira: Lira cringes at the sound. AM Janis: I thought this place was abandoned. AM Valerian: Maybe it's an illusion. AM Wynn: Indeed. I understand if any of you don't wish to follow me, but I am going to go. AM Valerian: Me too. AM Valerian: It's my job. AM Wynn: Wynn looks at Val in confusion, but then turns back to the door and attempts to open it. AM Lira: Lira looks more resolute. "This is our job." AM | Edited 12:50:01 AM Nilani: Nilani /me looks for traps AM Nation: It's locked. AM Wynn: Wynn sighs. AM Janis: Wanna try knocking again? AM Lira: Lira knocks! AM Nation: There's no answer. AM Wynn: Nilani? AM Lira: Lira keeps an eye out. AM | Edited 12:51:15 AM Nilani: Nilani looks for traps ((28)) and attempts to pick the lock if she finds none. ((14)) AM Janis: That will take too long. Wynn, can you break through? AM Nation: No traps. AM Nation: This lock is a lot less complex - Nilani can get it open a lot quicker. AM Nation: The door opens into a very large area, the center of the 'ampitheater', a large sunken pit where there's a battle going on. Men are fighting monsters that are fighting other monsters that are fighting other men -- it's chaos, with huge, damaging magic spells devastating both sides. AM Wynn: Wynn frowns again. AM Nation: The entire area is dotted with these huge crystal pillars reaching up to the ceiling. AM Lira: (whispering).....So what now? AM Nation: There are two large pillars near where you enter. AM Nation: Roll notice! AM Wynn: Does anyone see spectators or anything? AM Janis: ((19)) AM Lira: ((23.)) AM Wynn: ((19)) AM Valerian: ((12)) AM Nilani: ((13)) AM Valerian: Valerian is probably still trying not to ogle Wynn. AM Nation: You guys all notice that for all the sound and fury -- there's no heat behind the spells, there's no smell of ozone from the lightning bolts, and there's no sensation of movement, not really. The battle isn't kicking up dust. You hear it and you see it, but that's it. AM Janis: .....It's an illusion. AM Wynn: ....I'm really getting tired of those. AM Lira: Lira sighs. "....I hope so." AM Janis: I think it's the pillars. AM Janis: Like the mirrors in the hallway, they project illusion magic, or something. AM Wynn: ....or they hold the ceiling up. AM Lira: Lira goes up to a pillar and casts Detect Magic. AM Valerian: What are we looking for, exactly? AM Wynn: ...I don't know. AM Wynn: This is as good a spot as any to start investigating. AM Lira: Lira takes several steps back. "....Very powerful magic." AM Valerian: Valerian starts looking around. AM Nation: The battle rages around you guys. A dude gets his head cut off right in front of Wynn. AM Janis: Janis looks for something that looks important AM Nation: Roll search! AM Wynn: ((12)) AM Janis: ((10)) AM Lira: ((27.)) AM Nilani: ((17)) AM Valerian: ((28.)) AM Nation: Most important looking things seem to be the pillars. AM Lira: Lira shoots an arrow at one? AM Valerian: Valerian inspects a pillar. AM Lira: Lira makes an "EEEP!" sound. AM Janis: What is it Lira? AM Nilani: Nilani looks worriedly at Lira AM Lira: ....One of them was looking at me. AM Wynn: Wynn lifts her shield. "Which?" AM Lira: Hit the pillar, you'll see. AM Janis: Janis shoots an arrow at the pillar AM Valerian: ... so you're shooting it? Why are you shooting it? AM Nation: The arrow dings off. AM Nation: Nothing happens. AM Wynn: Wynn sighs and rolls her eyes. "Which?" AM Janis: Janis picks up the arrow AM Nation: But the figure that Lira pointed out is moving toward you guys, even as he gets run through and cut down, he keeps crawling toward you guys. AM Lira: Lira hides behind Wynn. AM Janis: Janis readies another arrow AM Wynn: Stop there and state your business. AM Valerian: Hello? AM Nation: Crawling guy: Ennnnnd thissssss.... AM Lira: Lira speaks up. "...How?" AM Janis: End what? AM Nation: More soldiers seperate from the throng of battle and start coming toward you guys. Not all of them, but maybe a dozen of them. AM Lira: ....uhoh. AM Valerian: Yeah, how do we turn it off? AM Nation: Crawling guy: Hellllp ussss... AM Janis: Val, can you diplomatize them or something? AM Janis: Help you what? AM Nilani: Nilani tries to discern what they want the group to do, but for all she knows, they want us to start a pineapple plantation, right here. AM | Edited 1:16:09 AM Nilani: Nilani looks more than a little confused. AM Valerian: They're not talking to me. AM Janis: Janis tries to piece together the person's meaning too ((23, nat 20)) AM Janis: ...........wait a second...I don't think they're illusions. AM Lira: Lira frowns. AM Janis: They're ghosts. AM Janis: Piernan said that there was a war here, right? AM Lira: .....oh. AM Janis: Janis lowers her bow AM Nation: Crawling guy, with some effort, points to the center of the roiling mass of combat being projected. AM Lira: Lira goes forward. AM Wynn: Wynn too! AM Nilani: Nilani warily edges over AM Janis: Janis moves closer AM Valerian: Valerian follows. AM Nation: You head into the image. This is real apocalyptic stuff going on here --- a fireball hits a giant in the side of the head just as the giant is cutting a gigantic serpent in half, but the serpent's blood is acid, so everyone fighting around it starts melting -- even knowing it's not real, it's hard going. Roll will saves. AM Lira: ((23.)) AM Wynn: ((25)) AM Janis: ((crit fail, 4 :()) AM Nilani: ((12)) AM Valerian: ((19.)) AM Nilani: Nilani mumbles something about pineapples AM Janis: ((15)) AM Janis: Janis is momentarily stunned, then takes a deep breath and keep going AM Nation: Wynn is still first, right? AM Wynn: Yep. AM Valerian: Valerian is right after Wynn. AM Lira: Lira is after Val. AM Nation: Wynn trips over something! AM Janis: Janis follows Lira AM Valerian: Valerian almost runs into her. AM Wynn: Wynn tucks her shield under her to brace the fall. AM Valerian: Eep. AM Valerian: You okay? AM Wynn: Wynn stands, dusting herself off. "Bones." AM Wynn: I'm fine. AM Lira: Lira looks worriedly at Wynn. AM Nation: You can't see them, because currently you're neck deep in the projected corpse of a zombie dragon, but you can feel them. AM Janis: So, what are we gonna do? AM Valerian: Valerian kneels and gropes for the bones. AM Janis: What are you doing? AM Wynn: Wynn shuffles forward, trying to feel for them with her feet. AM Valerian: Nothing. AM Nilani: mumblemumblePINEapplewarlordsandGREAT GOLLY GUMDROPSleadfoil... heeheehee AM Nation: You feel the bones. Maybe a dozen dead bodies here. Real dead bodies. AM Wynn: ...I suppose we could just go around and find a spot where we can see. AM Lira: ....Hmmm. AM Wynn: ....Nilani are you ok? AM Nilani: I am quite purple, miss golem. AM Nilani: heeheehee AM Lira: Lira *looooks* at Nilani. AM Valerian: She's drunk. AM Wynn: Drunk? On what? AM Valerian: Valerian mutters something, still groping on the ground a bit. AM Valerian: Wynn. AM Janis: I think they've both gone mad. AM Wynn: ...Right. Lira, keep an eye on her. AM Valerian: Say a prayer, would you? AM Wynn: ...a prayer? AM Lira: Lira keeps near Nilani. AM Valerian: Yeah, here. AM Valerian: Valerian takes her hand, carefully, and drops a little bit of something on it. It might be rotted flesh, or maybe dirt. Hard to tell. AM Valerian: Drop that, say a prayer. AM Nilani: ohlookitsacat...caaaaaaaaats. AM Nation: The ghosts have followed you guys and are watching expectantly! AM Wynn: Wynn frowns, but does so, and says something that sounds archaic and very rehearsed. AM Lira: .....No cats here, Nilani. AM Nilani: heeheehee AM Nation: Meanwhile the projected battle continues around you. A gigantic, reptilian monster is wrestling a red dragon as it shrugs off the dragon's fire breath without blinking. AM Janis: It's not working. AM Valerian: Working? It wasn't meant to do anything, it's just... decent. These are humanoid remains. AM Lira: ....So now what? AM Nilani: shardsspin'round'tillcenter'sfoundandallthisworldisglass. AM Wynn: ...you could have told me that's what I was praying for. AM Nilani: heeheehee AM Nation: The crawling ghost guy stands up, and seems to heal. The rest of the dozen ghosts do the same... they become whole, wounds and mutations healing before fading away with grateful looks in their eyes. AM Nation: The battle around you fades away. AM Lira: Lira looks surprised. AM Valerian: I didn't think it--woah. AM Wynn: ...I suppose intent isn't as important as I thought. AM Valerian: Well, I had intent. AM Nation: Yeah, you see about a dozen skeletons here. AM Valerian: And you had the words and the deity backing, so. AM Nation: all dead. AM Nation: Or, not moving. AM Nation: You know, non-undead skeletons. AM Nilani: Nilani blinks, straightens herself, and wipes a bit of spittle from her chin. AM Lira: Lira blinks. "Guess we should go back to... purple butterfly man." AM Janis: .....yep.....guess so....... AM Wynn: ...You think that fixed it all? AM Nation: A figure appears! This one looks different from the ghosts, and is wearing a flowing robe. AM Nation: Figure: Welcome to the archive. What memory can I show you today? AM Lira: ....Yep, I think we fixed it all. AM Wynn: I suppose so. AM Valerian: Something happy. With bunnies. AM Valerian: And kittens. AM Janis: I like bunnies. AM Nation: The ampitheater around you turns into a beautiful pastoral meadow! And there are a lot of of kittens and bunnies. AM Nilani: Nilani frowns a bit. "That was exceedingly strange." AM Nilani: ...I remember saying something. What did I say? AM Wynn: A whole lot of gibberish. Are you ok? AM Nilani: I think so, but be ready to tackle me. AM Nation: Pieran appears in a cloud a butterflies. AM Wynn: Well, that certainly answers the question. AM Nation: We'll call it here. AM Nation: And wrap it up next time.